poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Practicing Baseball/Roar Omega Roar picked on Yuna and her friends
This is how the foals practicing baseball and Roar Omega Roar picked on Yuna and her friends goes in The Headliners. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo and Sony Pictures Animations logo) Title shown "The Headliners". Dusty Crophopper: Is everyone ready for Baseball Practice? Foals: Yes! Ishani: Alright then, Let's get started! Princess Yuna: Throw it here. Dusty Crophopper: Go, Zeñorita Cebra! Zeñorita Cebra: (throws the ball) Eliza: Alright! Snowdrop: Come on, Golden Apple, throw it in here to Willow Apple! Pound Cake: Head down! Head down! Golden Apple: Yee Haw! Pumpkin Cake: Alright, Golden Apple! Ishani: This is quite the game, Isn't it, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: It sure is, Ishani. Diamond Tiara: I'm really happy for your daughter practicing baseball, Princess Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Diamond Tiara. And I'm glad you and Silver Spoon get to watch Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet play. Princess Twila: Mommy! Daddy! Watch me pitching! Flash Sentry: Alright, Sweetie, We're watching! Princess Twila: (pitches the ball) Flash Sentry: Look at them go, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I know, Flash, They're really good at it. Emerald: (made it home as she slipped on the sand) This is fun! Mommy! Daddy! Are you watching!? Rarity: Bravo, Sweetheart! Spike: That's our little filly! Suddenly, Roar Omega Roar barged in the field. Johnny J. Worthington, III: Well, Well, Well, What do we have here? Dusty Crophopper: (as Kuzco) What do you want? Chet Alexander: We have a practice scheduled here. You gotta go. Treasurer: I thought your practice was at 4:30. Johnny J. Worthington, III: It is. But we wanna have a practice before our practice. Bronze Bracelet: Oh, okay. Can we hit with you? Chet Alexander: No, you suck. Why don't you go home and build your science projects? Golden Scissor: Look, there's room for all of us. We'll just play catch off to the side. Johnny J. Worthington, III: Listen, we have a game tomorrow......and there's only one field to practice on. So beat it! (pushes Golden Scissor) Turbo: Well, That's uncalled for! Chet Alexander: Care to go for a little spin!? (spinning Golden Scissor as Johnny use a rope and holds him upside down) Chet: We gotta do something! Diamond Tiara: Hey! Get off him! Chet Alexander: Later, Shrimps! (laughs) Silver Spoon: Yeah, you better run! Diamond Tiara: Golden Scissor, Are you all right? Golden Scissor: Yeah, I'm fine, Mom. Silver Spoon: Bronze Bracelet, Sweetie, Is there anything we can do to make you and Golden Scissor feel any better? Bronze Bracelet: I'll be okay, Mom. Princess Yuna: Why do these guys have to be so cruel? Princess Sharon: I don't know, Yuna. But this just isn't right. Princess Yuna: What do you think? Princess Sharon: I think they should learn some manners. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes